El Beso de Sangre
by JuliaSoant
Summary: "Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¡cometí un error una noche fatídica! ¡Precencie algo que no devia!"


º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**EL BESO DE SANGRE**_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_"**Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¡cometí un error una noche fatídica! ¡Precencie algo que no devia!"**_

-¿Uh? –susurro un pelinegro al ver una pareja besándose frente a el -¿Qué rayos? ¡Deben tener agallas para venir aquí! –pensó al ver como una chica de cabellera rosa se aferraba al rubio que tenia frente. -¿Q-que? –pensó asustado al ver como la pelirosa lo volteaba a ver con su boca llena de sangre mientras que el rubio caía bruscamente al piso. -¡¿Qué esta pasando? Ella… ¿eso es sangre? –Pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido -¡Dobe! –Exclamo el pelinegro al reconocer al rubio tirado -¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunto preocupado pero este no respondió – ¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo así? –le preguntó molesto.

-Esta bien –respondió la pelirosa con una voz que carecía de falta de encanto. Sumamente hermosa –El volverá a estar bien mas tarde. No tienes que preocuparte por el.

-¡¿Que no me preocupe por el? ¡¿Estas ciega? –pregunto muy molesto a la pelirosa que lo veía tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado – ¡ Míralo! ¡No puede levantarse! ¿Que le hiciste? ¡Vi que tenias sangre goteando de tu boca! –pregunto muy molesto

-¿Qué has dicho? –Pregunto tranquila la pelirosa -¿goteando de mi boca?

-Umm…nada –termino por soltar nervioso por aquellos ojos jade de la pelirosa -¿Estaba viendo cosas? –Se pregunto confuso -¡Podría jurar que parecía que estaba bebiendo su sangre!... –concluyo nervioso -…pero eso es imposible.

-Mmm –comenzó a levantarse el rubio.

-Naruto ¡¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupado Sasuke pero el rubio no contesto nada y se fue del lugar como si nada.

-Ves –le dijo la pelirosa mientras sonreía dulcemente –Te dije que todo estaría bien. Mi "voz" no tiene efecto en ti ¿eh? -El pelinegro se estremeció ante el comentario de la chica –interesante –dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba de la barbilla delicadamente.

-Esta muchacha –pensó confuso el pelinegro -¿Qué es ella? –Siguió pensando -¿Qué eres? –le pregunto confuso por su comportamiento.

La pelirosa no respondió y se acerco lentamente a su boca pero el pelinegro se quito bruscamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy humano! –grito asustado el pelinegro y se fue asustado.

-Que lindo es –comento la chica divertida y se fue del lugar a paso lento.

Una puerta se abría dejando escapar un chillido horrible, una pelirosa entro a una habitación en la cual estaban dos chicas que la veían divertidas. Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y una pelinegra de ojos perlados.

* * *

><p>-Bienvenida Sakura –la saludo Ino, la rubia, muy feliz.<p>

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena esta noche? –le pregunto Hinata tranquila

-Mas o menos –respondió la pelirosa secamente.

-¡Mentirosa! –Le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado –Esa fue una cena de un aroma delicioso –le dijo mientras olía a la pelirosa con deleite.

-No realmente sin embargo… -pauso dramáticamente la pelirosa –Hoy tuve un encuentro interesante –dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba la ventana –Una exquisitez muy inusual.

* * *

><p>-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun! –llamo una pelirroja al pelinegro.<p>

-¡Ah si! –pregunto asustado por el grito.

-Enserio te he estado llamando –reprocho la pelirroja –Por favor pon estos libros en los estantes -le pidió mientras le entregaba una pila de 10 libros en las manos.

-Por supuesto. Lo siento debo de haber estado distraído –le dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba los libros

-Esta bien –le dijo con una calida sonrisa –Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Si señora Karin –dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Ah! Sasuke-kun –lo llamo nuevamente -¿después puedes reorganizar los libros del estante de niños?

-Si señora Karin.

* * *

><p>-<em>No importa como lo mire, es demasiado raro<em> –pensaba el pelinegro confuso _-¿ellos realmente existen?_ –siguió pensando al recordar a la pelirosa mordiendo el cuello de Naruto y se miraba su cuello de reojo. Trago saliva dificultosamente al ver un libro atrás de el con el titulo _**"Leyendas de Vampiros"**_ -Je… no existe tal cosa –se reprocho a si mismo con las mejillas infladas en forma de reproche –Es solo mi imaginación desmoronándose.

-¡Kyaa! –se oyó el grito de dos niños.

-¡Vamos niños! –Llamo el pelinegro la atención de los niños –No hagan ruido en la biblioteca.

-¡Señor bibliotecario! ¡Rápido ayúdenos! –exclamo la niña asustada al pelinegro.

-¡Araña! ¡Hay una araña! –exclamo el niño sorprendido –wow que grande es.

-¡Whoa! Mire que grande es –exclamo asustada la niña.

-Wow… ¿Cómo fue que….? Debe de haber venido de afuera –dijo el pelinegro al ver a la enorme araña que se encontraba en el suelo junto a unos libros tirados –Todos afuera –ordeno. –Bueno necesito algo para recogerla –dijo el pelinegro mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar -¿Uh? –Susurro el pelinegro al sentir como era jalado -¿Qué es esto? ¿Tela… raña? –pensó sorprendido

-Así que trabajas aquí –exclamo una voz femenina tras de el.

-Esa voz –pensó el pelinegro alarmado al sentir como alguien aparecía tras de el.

-¡Hola de nuevo! Humano –le dijo la pelirosa

-¡¿Qué…! ¡Whaaaaaaa! –Grito asustado el pelinegro -¡La araña es una mujer!

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun? –pregunto la pelirroja junto a otra muchacha.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –exclamaba el pelinegro asustado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? –le pregunto asustada la pelirroja al verlo tirado en el suelo.

_-Todo se encuentra en orden_ –comento la pelirosa tranquila mientras sonreía picadamente –_No pasa nada malo. Todo esta bien._

-¡¿Oye? ¿A dónde van? –pregunto el pelinegro al ver como se iban del lugar sin decir nada.

-Si. Todo esta bien. No ocurre nada malo Sasuke-kun –dijeron ambas chicas y desaparecieron completamente del lugar.

-Todo esta bien –termino por decir la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¿Tu puedes hipnotizar? –Le pregunto el pelinegro a la pelirosa pero esta no respondió -¿Qué diablos esta pasando? –Volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta -¡¿Que eres?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –Pregunto la pelirosa mientras tomaba un libro del estante –Veamos –dijo mientras ojeaba el libro – pueden tomar forma de arañas o mariposas; –comenzó a leer la pelirosa –gatos negros o murciélagos; o niebla roja. Se alimentan de sangre humana o animal –término de leer y cerró el libro mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que eres un vampiro? –pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Así es mi pequeño humano –respondió juguetonamente la pelirosa –Me has traído a un lindo lugar ¿sabes?

-¡Aléjate de ellos! –ordeno el pelinegro al descifrar sus intenciones.

-¿Qué harás para evitarlo? –pregunto divertida la chica.

-¡Lo que sea! –grito desesperado el pelinegro.

-Entonces –dijo la pelirosa mientras se sentaba frente a el en una escalera –arrodíllate –le ordeno mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros y lo arrodillaba bruscamente –hazme sexo oral ahora –ordeno mientras abría un poco sus piernas.

-¿Q-que? –pregunto sonrojado el pelinegro –pero…. E-eso….

-No te preocupes. Todo esta bien. A nadie le importa –dijo la pelirosa y del silencio habitual de una biblioteca término por uno total, ni siquiera las aves cantaban –ahora… ¿todo esta bien?

-¿No vas a tomar mi sangre? –pregunto mas calmado.

-Eso déjalo para después –dijo la pelirosa y lo acerco un poco a su intimidad –Primero voy a ensuciar tu boca y después voy a violarte –concluyo mientras lo acercaba mas –aunque grites nadie te ayudara. ¿Y bien? ¿Aun morirás para salvar este lugar? Humano.

El pelinegro no respondió nada, le quito la ropa interior a la pelirosa y comenzó a lamer aquella zona tan intima de la chica. La pelirosa suspiraba y suspiraba de placer mientras que el pelinegro comenzaba a sentir como algo despertaba en el.

-¿Te excita que te estén observando? –le pregunto jadeante la pelirosa.

-Cállate –susurro el pelinegro en la vagina de la chica provocando que esta cerrara fuertemente los ojos –Esto es asqueroso –le reprocho y la pelirosa lo volvió a arrimar asiendo que este siguiera con su trabajo.

-Entonces –dijo la pelirosa mientras lo aventaba bruscamente y lo miraba desde arriba -¿Cómo explicas esto? –le pregunto mientras pisaba su erección.

-¡Ah! –gimió de dolor el pelinegro.

-Levántate -le ordeno la chica mientras lo levanta y sentaba en la escalera –déjame sentirlo.

-Detente –pidió el pelinegro al sentir como la pelirosa comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna sacándole varios jadeos -¡Ah! ¡Ah! –comenzaba a gemir levemente el pelinegro hasta que… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo.

-Aun no me he saciado –le dijo la pelirosa y sin previo aviso se auto penetro sacándole un gran gemido de placer a ambos. La pelirosa cabalgaba rápidamente sobre el sintiendo como este comenzaba a tomar sus caderas y moverla mas rápido -¿te gusta? –le pregunto al sentir como el pelinegro comenzaba a recorrer su esbelto cuerpo con sus manos –puedes tocar donde quieras… Sasuke –le dijo la pelirosa y sin previo aviso le rompió su blusa y le quito el sostén negro de encaje para ver esos hermosos senos, tomo uno con su boca y el otro con su mano -¡ah! Así se hace novato –gimió la pelirosa al sentir las fuertes succiones del pelinegro -¡Ah! Pequeño –gimió más fuerte al sentir una mordida en su pezón rosa. Las cabalgadas de la chica se hicieron más rápidas y ambos comenzaron a respirar más entrecortadamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Llamaba una linda niña a su mama –léeme un cuento –le dijo la niña mientras se metía en la sección de los niños.<p>

* * *

><p>–Mami ¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto la niña inocentemente al ver como la pelirosa seguía cabalgando sobre el pelinegro y este succionaba su pezón con deleite.<p>

-_Nada_ –dijo la pelirosa entrecortadamente –_Aquí no pasa nada_ -la señora y la niña siguieron su camino y esta siguió cabalgando pero el pelinegro ya no hacia nada, se quedo estático. La pelirosa lo miro con enojo y se levanto de el para luego dejarse caer bruscamente sobre el sacándole un gran gemido de placer a ambos –No pares –le dijo el pelinegro al ver que esta se detenía –por favor –la pelirosa no se hizo de rogar y siguió cabalgando sobre el hasta que llego al orgasmo, su cuerpo tembló levemente y sus paredes vaginales apretaron el miembro del chico sacándole un gemido, tres cabalgadas mas y el pelinegro se derramo violentamente en ella, su cuerpo tembló salvajemente y gimió como nunca. Ambos se encontraban sudorosos y agitados, la pelirosa se levanto de el y se inclino un poco dejando ver así su hermoso culo – cógeme –le ordeno y el pelinegro sin pudor alguno la penetro brusca y salvajemente -¡Oh! Dios que estrecha eres –gimió el pelinegro y comenzó a moverse rápidamente –mas rápido –le ordeno la chica y el obedeció, se movía rápidamente, sus gemidos se oían en toda la biblioteca pero eso a nadie le importo y seguían con sus asuntos -¡Ah! –Gimió el pelinegro al sentir que llegaría rápido –Sakura –gimió la pelirosa su nombre fuertemente –grita mi nombre, anda, grita Sakura –le dijo y así fue el pelinegro llego junto con ella y grito fuertemente su nombre ¡Sakura! ¡Ahhhhh! –Se dejo caer sobre ella, la pelirosa se lo quito de encima y se volvió a penetrar -esta vez será la ultima pequeño –le dijo agitadamente la chica -¿Por qué? –Le pregunto mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas dándole a entender que se moviera –por que… ¡ah! –ya no dijo nada mas y comenzó a cabalgar sobre el otra vez, a un ritmo extraordinario, siguió y siguió cabalgando fuertemente hasta que su compañero comenzó y levantarse con ella y la comenzó a penetrar en el aire –No pequeña –la llamo siguiéndole su jueguito –con… un Uchiha ¡Ah! Nadie se mete –le advirtió y la recargo en un estante para poder penetrarla más rápido y más fuerte – ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar al chico inocente? –le pregunto mientras besaba su cuello causándole un escalofrió al chico –No estoy jugando a nada –le reprocho muy agitado –solo quiero seguir fallándote y no se por que –le dijo y la beso tiernamente en los labios, aquellos labios eran tan delicados a pesar que era una vampiro, su beso comenzó a aumentar cambiando a uno mas pasional y salvaje, ambas lenguas jugaban contra si, era una batalla de lenguas sin ningún ganador -¡Ah! Sasuke –suspiro la pelirosa al sentir un dedo del chico en su ano –si sigues haciendo eso me volveré loca y te llevare conmigo –le dijo y lo beso ferozmente en los labios –hazlo –le respondió el chico y como por arte de magia ambos se encontraban en una inmensa cama totalmente desnudos y llenos de rosas rojas.

La pelirosa lo miro fijamente y luego le susurro al oído –se mi amante –este al momento se paralizo pero luego la sentó sobre el y le tomo sus senos con la mano, la pelirosa entendió y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del chico sacándole un grito de dolor, sintió como la pelirosa bebía su sangre con deleite sacándole pequeños gemidos que se quedaban ahogados en su garganta, luego esta se mordió los labios sangrando un poco y lo beso, al principio el sabor era extraño pero luego se acostumbro a el comenzó a deleitarse con el sabor de su sangre –es tu turno –le dijo la chica y el pelinegro la mordió bebiendo su sangre hasta saciarse –la pelirosa se auto penetro otra vez y comenzó a cabalgar sobre el chico que parecía estar ido, en unos segundos después se posesiono rápidamente sobre ella y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, ya era un vampiro como ella, ambos se besaron dulcemente y siguieron gimiendo de placer hasta que sus cuerpos no soportaron mas -¡Sasuke! –gimió la pelirosa fuertemente en el oído del chico y el hizo lo mismo, gimió el nombre de la pelirosa, su pelirosa.

* * *

><p>-A nacido –dijo Ino mientras miraba la luna llena –al fin…<p>

-Un nuevo neófito –susurro Hinata mientras sonreía dulcemente.

* * *

><p>-Sakura-sama –la llamo el pelinegro mientras le tallaba la espalda en la inmensa tina.<p>

-Mmm ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto la chica mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Creo que la amo –le susurro al oído dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke –le dijo la pelirosa y lo beso dulcemente –Y por favor dime solo Sakura –le pidió mientras se auto penetraba otra vez y comenzaba a cabalgar rápidamente sacándole jadeos a ambos llenándolos de pasión y amor otra vez

**FIN**


End file.
